


Pray Til I Go Blind

by Runningstarknaked



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), original charaters - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Priest Kink, Priests, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningstarknaked/pseuds/Runningstarknaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Benedict has just lost a dear friend. When going to inform his only next of kin, he discovers him to be a strange yet intriguing man. He finds himself questioning his faith, his sexuality, and life as he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Next of Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I've yet to see Only Lovers Left Alive, Adams personality is purely my creation. 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine

Benedict stared into the mirror before him, holding his gaze with his reflection, noting how much hes aged in the past twenty four hours. His quicksilver eyes were strained and bloodshot, evidence of his deep mourning. His best friend Matthew, his only friend, his only anyone really, had just died His mother had long since passed on, he had no relatives and no other real friends. He sighed, plucking his white clerical collar from the dresser beside him and slipping it into the space around his neck. In his bible was tucked a small sheet of paper, Matthews next of kin. Only a few words we're scribbled down:

Adam  
307 W. Steers St.  
Detroit

Adam was Matthews nephew, though he hardly spoke of him and Benedict had never met him. The only small things he knew were that he was a musician and he had no respect for the catholic church. Speaking to troubled people was nothing new, hes heard every confession and helped guide a variety of sinners, but this was different, he was telling the family of a beloved friend that he was dead. His stomach knotted and he almost backed out, other priests had offered to handle the matter, but he knew it had to be him. Sliding on his long coat, he slipped the bible into his pocket and headed out the door. 

Turning up his coat collar to shield against the light rain and wind, he hailed a cab that was slowly venturing by the rectory. 

"307 west steers, please" he told the driver, who nodded in response, clicking on the meter as he began their journey. 

Benedict leaned his forehead against the window, the glass was cool and soothing, his head pounded from weeping for so long. Every turn of the car was torture, his stomach knotted with every passing street light. The streets began to change, the sidewalks littered with garbage, the buildings tagged and graffitied, marking him a long ways from the church. 

Turning down a darkened dead end street, the car pulled to a stop. 

"here we are," the driver finally spoke. 

Noting the fare price, Benedict stepped out of the car, handing the money to the man through the window.

"God Bless," he smiled before the man pulled away with only a nod. 

Walking to the base of the concrete steps, he stared at the door above. He had no idea what or who to expect, a drunk? a druggie? a bitter atheist? He sighed deeply, he knew no matter what it had to be done. Running his fingers through his brown curls, he lifted his foot and started up the steps. The faint sound of a guitar crept under the door, a soft melody repeating. Lifting his fist, he rapt lightly against the frame. The guitar continued. Again he knocked, a little harder, this time the music stopped, but there was nothing but silence, no approaching footsteps or calling out. He knocked again, and finally movement,

"Alright! I'm coming! Jesus Christ..." 

The door opened and the man froze, looking Benedict up and down. The priest stared back, taking in the unexpected face. He was young, possibly late twenties, taller than him, slender but fit, his skin pale as snow, and his hair jet black, His eyes a deep green set perfectly in his chiseled face. 

The mans eyebrows jetted up, "Well? What do you want?" 

"oh..." Benedict cleared his throat in embarrassment, "My name is Father Benedict, I am a priest at St.John of the Cross, I come here on behalf of your uncle Matthew"

"What the old coot couldn't be bothered to come himself?" he chuckled

"Well, he couldn't"

"Why not?"

"Hes dead"

There was a long silence, neither man spoke a word for what felt like forever. 

"When?" Adam asked

"Sometime last night. The rectory has a strict schedule, he was late for breakfast so I went to fetch him. He was already cold," Benedict fought through his voice breaking

"do they know how?"

"We think heart attack."

"You think?" his tone was harsh

"Yes well, we don't desecrate the body with an autopsy so the doctors can only go off of obvious physical signs"

"Absolutely fucking ridiculous"

Benedict's head shot up to stare at Adam, his mouth fell agape to speak but any thought fled him. 

"I'm supposed to be content with your assumptions?"

"I-I-I'm sorry," Benedict spoke louder, "there's nothing I can do. We cant desecrate the body, its a gift from god and when-"

"God? PAH!" Adam spat "We are a long way from your church, Father, and even further from your 'god'"

"The Lord is everywhere and with everyone"

Adam tucked his lips into a soft smile, he breathed a mocking chuckle while backing up to the door. Looking Benedict up and down one more time, he shook his head and slammed the door. Benedict stared at the empty walkway suddenly aware he was holding his breath. Exhaling sharply he rubbed his face and turned to the darkened street, walking to a main road to hail a cab.


	2. Its Never Silent...

Nights passed by in a slow crawl, Benedict fought hard to pay attention and to show genuine concern during confessions, he tried to focus during service, but he kept wandering back to that night on the stoop, the young, pale, raven haired man with the piercing green eyes. He was fearless and dark, Benedict's complete opposite, and that scared him even more than his growing interest. 

That night after mass, he paced his tiny bedroom, the small paper with Adams address held tightly in his hand. He'd go for the door, only to lose confidence and back toward the wall. The back and forth went on forever, until finally he sucked in a deep gulp of air and pushed out of the doorway. In the street he easily hailed a cab. 

"Where to?" the driver asked

"307 west steers, sir," he responded in a voice that sounded nothing like his own. 

The cab pulled into motion and the priest slid down in his seat, resting his face in his hand, questioning what the hell he was doing. He knew nothing about this man, why was he having this affect on him? Was he so yearning for his past friendship that hes reaching out to the closest thing to Matthew? He didn't know, and he didn't have time to rationalize before he was pulling up to the curb. Paying the cabbie, he stepped out onto the concrete, contemplating hailing the cab back and going home. But before he could react he saw the glowing cherry of a cigarette illuminated in the darkness of the porch. Benedict's breathing hitched when Adam stepped into the light. Blowing out a billow of smoke, he moved to the door and opened it, motioning with his head for Benedict to follow.

"I wondered when you'd be back."

"Why would you think I'd be coming back?"

Adam turned and looked Benedict up and down, a ghost of a smile playing at his lips,

"They always come back."

Benedict couldn't muster a response, instead he let the man lead the way in. The house wasn't very large and it sat quite cluttered. Books stacked up on tables next to records, posters of various propaganda and historical figures lined the walls some hidden by hanging guitars. One guitar sat propped up against an amp it was plugged into, next to it a well used ashtray and a notebook full of scribbles. 

"So you're a musician?"

"I can and have been called many things, but right now, yes, i am a musician."

Benedict nodded, still glancing around the room. 

"Would you like a drink...uh...What did you say your name was again?"

"Benedict. And yes that would be lovely."

Adam approached a small table and filled two glasses with scotch, turning he handed one to Benedict and motioned for him to have a seat on the couch. He obliged, sitting in the middle of the couch while Adam took his place next to his guitar. 

"So," Benedict started, "What part of England are you from?"

"London, you?"

"Same. How long have you been in the states?"

"Centuries it seems. Days pass slow and the nights don't last as long as they should, but this is where I'm calling home for the time being. Why are you here? Parents ship you off to a fancy school here or something?"

"No," he cleared his throat, "My parents died when I was fifteen. I was sent here to live with my grandmother, my only surviving relative. She couldn't be bothered with me, so after high school I was sent to the seminary where I met your uncle and we became fast friends."

"Man always dies before he is fully born."

"Fromm."

"Oh, you actually read something other than the bible?"

"I like to think I'm very well read thank you."

Adam smiled, "We'll see." 

Benedict took a sip from his glass and let the burn run down his throat, he was thankful for the few seconds of silence it permitted. Adams presence was so strong and intimidating, Benedict was having a hard time thinking of what to say.

"Its okay," Adam spoke.

Benedict's brow furrowed and he side glanced around the room, 

"Whats okay?"

"Silence. People seem so determined to avoid it, filling their time with aimless ramblings pointed at anyone who will listen. I don't mind you being silent, Benedict, in fact I encourage it. I would actually prefer it for awhile."

Benedict cleared his throat and shifted anxiously in his seat, "o-okay." 

Adams stare was piercing, the way he looked at you from behind dark lashes felt as though he could read your thoughts, see your soul. Benedict's heart began to beat harder, he was nervous and overwhelmed. Adams eyes wandered down to the priests long neck, as though he were watching his pulse. He licked his lips and tore away his gaze,

"I think you should go."

Before Benedict could mentally react his legs stood and headed for the door. Adam followed behind, as though he were pushing him out of the house. Benedict turned in the doorway, not realizing their closeness he came face to face with the man and his breathing hitched. Nervously he ruffled through his pockets to find a pen and a scrap of paper before he began scribbling, 

"Here's my address, in case you ever want to talk."

"Are you back to being my priest now?"

"A priest and a friend"

"I don't need either."

"Sitting alone in silence cant be that fulfilling."

"Oh, its never silent around here," Adam whispered more to himself than to Benedict.

Benedict held the paper out until the man finally took it, smiling softly he opted for a silent goodbye and made his way toward the main road to hail a cab.


	3. Club Red

Several days passed without word and scarily it was driving him up the walls. He tried cleaning, praying harder, pacing, but nothing helped with the thoughts or the loneliness. 

That night was like all the rest, he put on his sweats and slid into bed, knowing a restless sleep was ahead. He stared at the darkened ceiling, thinking of everything and of nothing when a voice in the darkness nearly scared him to death, 

"You really need better reading material."

Benedict sat up quickly, his bare chest heaving from the startle. Adam sat on his desk, his legs propped up on the chair. 

 

"How-how did you get in here?"

Adam shrugged, "I have my ways."

"You could get me into trouble."

"Aren't I troubling you already?" 

Benedict was quiet before choking the words out, "What are you talking about?"

The room was dark but he could almost feel Adams wicked grin, "Please, I can smell your sweat glazed righteousness from here"

There was a heavy silence, Benedict couldn't speak even if he wanted to, he still had no idea how to speak to this man.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Benedict?"

The priest cleared his throat, "not you, more so your blatant disregard for appropriateness. I'm afraid of saying the wrong things and having my words twisted."

"I would never. I ask that you speak your mind freely"

"Okay, why are you here?"

"hmm..boredom?" 

Benedict could make out the figure moving across the room, approaching his bed. The mattress dipped with the weight of the body sitting next to him. He could now make out Adams ivory skin, his eyes almost glowing in the darkness. 

"I said speak freely. When was the last time someone took your confession?"

Benedict froze, fighting to hold his tongue, but he felt the words coming and he couldn't stop them, 

"I...I have been thinking about you a lot."

"Oh? What kind of thoughts have you been having my child?"

"I dont know. I just find that I want to see you more, to know you more."

"I see. Maybe I should come here more often..."

"You'll get me into trouble"

Adam smiled, leaning in to whisper, "I think I already have."

Benedict's breathing hitched, the man was so close he could smell his skin. He quickly tried to turn away his thoughts, fight the rising heat in his body. Adam breathed a laugh.

"I'll leave you then. I have a show tomorrow night, I want you to come, I wrote you a song. I left the flyer on your desk, you better show," he spoke walking to the corner of the room near the window.

In a blink he was gone. 

Benedict's head fell back onto the pillow, and strangely he fell into the deepest and most restful sleep he'd ever had. 

The morning was filled with normal routine, breakfast, prayer, mass, confessions. The hours dragged on in a horrible crawl, he tried to convince himself he hadn't decided whether or not he would be attending the show. But deep down he knew he would go, possibly just stay in the shadow, not letting Adam know he was there. 

Night finally fell, in his room Benedict reread the flyer for the hundredth time. 10 pm at Club Red. He looked at his watch,   
9:17 pm. Sighing to himself he gave in and started getting ready, he opted away from his usual garb, figuring a priest in a night club isn't exactly a welcome sight. He slid on black slacks and his nicest shoes. He buttoned up a purple shirt, it fit way too tight, but it was honestly all he had. He sat on his bed, twiddling his thumbs, really thinking about what he was doing. What would this entail? Was this person's friendship really worth all the risk? laying there, he thought of everything, listing all the pros and cons, overthinking it like Benedict always does. By the time he checked his watch again it read 10:15. He jumped up in a hurry, throwing on his long coat and rushing out the door. He hailed a cab and nervously asked for Club Red.

 

The outside of the club was empty, no line, no people, just one large man guarding the door. He walked up, nervously looking up at the man who spoke gruffly

"Can I help you with something?"

"Ye-yes...I was looking for Club Red."

"Invitation Only."

"I was invited by Adam."

"Adam, huh? And your name?"

"Benedict, I'm Father Benedict."

The man smirked, chuckling as he let him in, "Right this way....father"

There was a long hallway, people peppered about kissing or smoking or talking, each in turn giving him a look over. The walls were appropriately red. Bass pumped through the building, making his body vibrate with the beat. He finally reached the main area, it was dark, tables throughout, a bar on one side, a haze of smoke settling in the air. People were around the stage swaying as Adam seductively sang to them, his band playing behind him. Benedict found a chair in a darkened corner, placing an order to a waitress who brought him over a glass of brandy. He sat back in his chair, watching Adam writhe, his tongue at times flicking the microphone,

But your silver skin soothes my aching curses  
And reminds me  
That you're worth it

The whole world's insanities  
The bleeding hearts and tragedies  
Won't distract me from the deathwish

Are we pretending?  
Are we pretending?  
Are we pretending?  
I like pretending.

The song ended and a wicked grin spread across Adams face, 

"This next song is brand new, my darlings. I wrote it for a new....friend. I hope you enjoy it, father."

Benedict's breath caught in his throat, how did he know he was there? A seductive beat started playing and adam rubbed against his bare chest, over the leather that covered his crotch. With a wet sultry inhale he began to sing.

Don't be aroused by my confession  
Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption, I know  
Christ is comin' and so am I  
You would too if this sexy devil caught your eye

She'll suck you dry  
And still you'll cry to be back in her bosom  
To do it again  
She'll make you weep  
And moan and cry to be back in her bosom  
To do it again

Pray  
'Til I go blind  
Pray  
'Cause nobody ever survives  
Prayin' to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer  
Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike  
She'll eat you alive

Jesus is risen, it's no surprise  
Even he would martyr his mama to ride to hell between those thighs  
The pressure is building at the base of my spine  
If I gotta sin to see her again then I'm gonna lie, lie, lie

She'll make you cry  
I'll sell my soul to be back in her bosom  
Gladly now please suck me dry  
And still you'll cry to be back in her bosom  
To do it again

Pray  
'Til I go blind  
Pray  
'Cause nobody ever survives  
Prayin'   
to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer  
Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike  
She'll eat you alive

My pulse has been rising, my temples are pounding  
The pressure is so overwhelming and building  
So steady now, Freddy, I'm ready to blow  
What is she, what is she, what is she waiting for?

 

Pray  
'Til I go blind  
Pray  
'Cause nobody ever survives  
Prayin' to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer  
Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike  
She'll eat you alive.

Adam was breathing heavy when the song ended from his display of writhing on his knees and rolling his hips. He dropped the microphone and stepped off stage. Benedict hurriedly threw money on the table and tried to make his exit. The hallway was now empty making him more uneasy. He quickened his step, suddenly feeling himself pulled back and thrust into the wall. Adam was standing before him, barely inches away. 

"I'm glad you decided to show"

"What kind of friend would I be if I hadn't?"

"Oh, but leaving so soon and in such a hurry?"

"Yes, I really must get back. I-"

"Yes, you don't want to get into trouble. Tell me father, do you really know what trouble is? So you have to say an extra Hail Mary or Our Father. But do you know real," Adam stepped closer, closing the gap and pressing Benedict into the wall with his chest, "internal struggle? The trouble you have when your conscience and your body disagree?"

Benedict was breathing heavy, he couldn't fight it, Adam pressed his lips to his, invading his mouth with his tongue. The priest let out a pained moan, the contact burning deep within him. Adam nipped at his bottom lip, trailing his mouth down Benedict's long smooth neck, his tongue tracing his vein. 

"No!" Benedict finally mustered up, pushing the man away and rushing for the door. A few cabs were already sitting outside and he jumped into the first one, speeding for home.


	4. Our Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I rated this as explicit
> 
> I promise you smut...all the smut!
> 
> But sometimes the chase is more fun than the catch.

Benedicts knees ached and burned, he knelt in prayer for what seemed like ages, even staying within the chapel after all the other priests have retired. But no matter how hard he tried every line of prayer was interrupted by a crude invading memory or sinful thought

Our Father...  
 _the smell of Adams skin_

who art in heaven...  
 _the taste of his bottom lip_

hallowed be thy name...  
 _the chill of Adams skin contrasting his own heat_

thy kingdom come...  
 _the texture of his tongue_

thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven...  
 _the feel of their bodies flush together_

give us this day our daily bread...  
 _I need to see him again_

and forgive us our trespasses...  
 _need to taste him again_

as we forgive those who trespass against us...  
 _need to feel him again_

and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. Amen.

 

Benedict glanced up looking up at the crucifix before him, 

"oh lord, I have been led and the temptation is proving far greater than my being."

"Is that so?" the whisper was right in Benedict's ear. 

The priest jumped to his feet, spinning around to see Adam seated atop a pew. 

"What in God's name are you doing here?" Benedict whispered harshly.

Adam smirked his impossibly delicious tongue swiping over his bottom lip before replying, "Nothing in gods name."

He rose to his feet, stepping to mere inches from the tall man,

"I wanted to see you again."

"Me? Why?" the priest was breathless

Adams smiled, opening his mouth to speak when a distant noise caught both of their attention. 

"You need to leave..."

"But i've only just got here, dont you want to introduce me to your friends?"

"Adam please, you'll get me in trouble."

A door near the podium swung open, an older white haired priest stepping through,

"Benedict, is everything alright?"

"Yes," Benedict swallowed, "I was just talking to.." he turned but Adam was gone. He stood silent for a moment his eyes scanning the church but finding nothing but the empty pews. 

"Benedict?" the man asked

"I was just talking to God." Benedict breathed.


	5. A Perversion of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what is this mysterious man?

Benedict tried spending more time out of his room and in the nave, excessively cleaning or praying til even the hassocks wore on his knees. But each night he was forced to retire, and in his room he would always find something amiss: his bed messy after he had made it, a cigarette butt snubbed out or sometimes still smoking on his desk, his closet wide open. But that night he found something different, a book sitting on his pillow. He picked up the leather bound book and looked over the cover 'Dracula' it was titled in dark red. He was familiar with the story but had never actually read the book. Opening the front cover a note fell out, he bent to pick it up.

'Thought your library could use more color...

-A.'

He smiled, stuffing the book under his pillow until he could strip out of his clothes and under his covers to indulge in his curiosity. 

The other priests came and went, knocking on Benedicts door. He had missed service for the past couple of days, explaining away his absence by faking sick. He kept his nose buried deep within the pages, soaking in the dark script.

“There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights," the quote was breathed into the air around him causing benedict to bolt up in his bed.

"glad to see I can still surprise you," Adam smiled, stepping away from the window and toward the bed

"Yes, I fear you may be my undoing, death by fright."

Adam smiled wickedly at this, "Your undoing, yes, but death no. I want to help you live."

There was the same heavy silence that seemed to follow the man around and Benedict allowed himself to fall into it before it was broken,

"Walk with me," adam held out his hand.

The priest stared down the offering, contemplating leaving in the dead of night with someone he hardly knew.

"I'd say you know me well enough," Adam said as though reading his mind.

With a heavy sigh benedict relented, slipping on pants and a shirt then his heavy coat before climbing out of the window with anything but graceful ease. The detroit air bit at his skin and he turned his collar up against it

"Now now," Adam eyed the movement, "you musnt tease me."

A scarlet blush crept up the priests neck to rest on his cheeks and he avoided eye contact before allowing a smile to break through, shoving adam forward and meeting his pace.The raven haired man entwined his arm into Benedicts, the pair venturing into the night reveling in each others company. The priest couldnt remember a night so silent and still, as though they were the only two in the city.

"You never truly know yourself until your thrust into an inescapable silence," Adam spoke.

Benedict almost stopped walking, he shook his head and eyed the man,

"How do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"know exactly what i'm thinking"

"it is just a gift. or perhaps a curse all depending on where you stand-"

he was cut off by a loud scatter of cans coming from a damp alleyway beside them. Three large men emerged, one producing a switchblade as they surrounded the pair. 

"Looks like we got ourselves a couple of queers," the man with the knife spoke, eliciting deep chuckled from his friends.

"Gentlemen," Adam spoke, "I believe it would be in your best interest if you moved the fuck along"

The men laughed heartily at this, "Hey bub I think he likes you!"

The man with the knife stepped forward, grabbing Benedicts coat and slamming him into the wall. The priest crumpled, his head spinning, but he could make out Adam, moving alarmingly fast, taking down each man in turn with ridiculous strength. He nearly cursed his late night reading when he thought he saw the man latching onto their throats with his mouth. No...impossible...he couldnt...things like that arent real.

Adam rushed toward Benedict pulling him to his feet, his hands wandering to make sure he was ok. The priest gasped, pulling himself tighter to the wall when he finally caught sight of Adam. His pupils we're blown wide, his eyes almost completely black, a trickle of blood ran delicately down his ivory chin. When adam caught his gaze he stepped back, clearing his throat and wiping away the mess. 

"Wha-What are you?" Benedict barely breathed.

"What am I? An abomination, a perversion of nature, worthy of feeding off of but not worth killing. I am death, the undead. Vampire."

Benedicts breathing was heavy, white puffs of fear escaping from his lungs and into the night air. 

"If you run, I wont chase you."

"Why would I run?"

"Because of your fear of the monster"

Benedict caught his breath, pushing off of the wall, stepping toward the man and meeting his eyes,

"a monster would not have saved my life," he brushed stray hair out of adams face, "I dont owe you fear, I owe you a thanks."

He pushed forward, his lips clashing with Adams, the taste of sweat and blood and cigarettes invading his senses as he pushed his tongue into the other mans mouth. His entire body tensed and burned in an instant, and when he opened his eyes they were in adams house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeek!
> 
> Finally!
> 
> next chapter guys!
> 
> Thank you all for being awesome and actually enjoying my silly ramblings


	6. Animal's don't know sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy sexy smut stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG 5000 years later. I know. I'm so sorry. I saw all your messaged and I wanted to post this (half of it was sitting in my drafts) but life literally went in a different direction and I couldnt find the character's again in my head. But its back. Yay! Here is the much promised and long awaited smut chapter. I really hope it doesnt disappoint

The silence was palpable, the only sound was Benedict's labored breathing. There was a pause, a momentary split second of regret and doubt but all was stripped away when Adam stepped forward to run his tongue along the priests suprasternal notch up his throat and ending at his lips. A guttural moan escaped Benedict's lips, filling Adams mouth with deep vibrations as their tongues fought for dominance. Slender fingers wrestled down the priests coat then delicately plucked at his buttons, letting his shirt fall to the floor. Adam ran his hands over benedects chest, tracing the surprisingly toned muscles with his fingertips before pushing his palms against him to force him onto the bed. Benedict's quicksilver eyes flashed to white, his head falling back against the pillow as the other mans lips explored his chest, stopping at each small pert nipple to suck it into his mouth and softly grind between his teeth. 

"Oh, Adam, yes...." he breathed, his voice beyond deep. 

Licking his lips as they pulled into a wolfish grin, Adam slunk lower, kissing at the writhing priests waist as his fingers pulled at his belt. His button and zipper were done away with in a flash of movement, his pants falling to the floor with the rest of his clothes. A thin layer of cotton now barely hid his pulsing girth, a spot of wetness seeping through the fabric at his tip. Smiling wickidly, Adam peeled away the boxers and threw them to the floor. Reaching over his own head, the pale creature pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. He hovered, mere inches away from the heated cock. Benedict whimpered, his nerves on fire in his mind he begged Adam to move. With a small huffed laugh, Adam moved forward, sucking the priests tip into his mouth. Strong hands steadied his bucking hips as Adam started sucking him, letting the cock run down his throat before pulling back out and repeating the movement, milking every moan that fell from him. Benedicts mind flooded with everything and nothing, he moaned incoherently, the feeling was far too much yet not enough. Long fingers wove into black hair, not pulling or controlling, just gripping, keeping the preist rooted to the earth. Flashes illuminated the darkness behind his eyelids, he was close, so very close. With a husky exhale and vulgar wet pop, Adam let Benedicts cock fall from his lips. Rising to his feet, his lips hungrily met the other mans as he pushed him back onto the bed. 

"Youre so deliciously innocent," he breathed against his lips, "so good, so...righteous."

"This is wrong," Benedict groaned before sucking Adam's tongue into his mouth, "we shouldnt," sucking again, "I shouldn't." 

"Then go..." Adam challenged.

Benedict wrapped himself around the lithe man and flipped them over, his hands shaking as he fumbled with Adams pants. He let out a small guilty laugh before helping the priest and sliding out of his pants. Benedict felt as though he could cry, every touch overwhelmed him, and seeing Adam's pale naked body beneath him was almost too much. He now understood why men craved power, this lewd and sexual creature was his to do whatever he wanted with and the thought of that control drove him wild. His brain had no idea what he was doing, his body was leading every move. 

Benedict grasped Adam's cock and began to pump, bending down he took one of his nipples into his mouth and bit down eliciting a gasp. 

"Take what you need," Adam breathed

Reaching up, he plunged two fingers into Adam's mouth, 

"suck." He commanded

Adam moaned and obeyed without question, swirling his tongue around the digits while sucking hard. When they were good and wet, the priest reached them down to find Adam's entrance, shoving both in deep, his length hardening even more from the sounds of the man beneath him. He fucked him with his fingers, making his hips roll to meet his thrusts. He couldnt take it anymore, he needed to feel that heat all around him, needed to lose himself inside of his mysterious creature. 

Pulling his fingers out, he lined up the thick head of his cock and pushed in. They groaned loudly in unison, benedict taking adams legs and wrapping them around his waist. He dared to move and he swore he saw heavens gates. Adam chuckled below him making the priest's eyes squint in suspision,

"You actually can read my thoughts cant you?"

"Yes," Adam replied, out of breath "oh dont make that face. Your thoughts are what kept me coming back."

Benedict huffed a laugh then leaned down to kiss him. Their tongues meshed together as Benedicts hips began to pump, his length pulling in and out. He knew he wouldnt last long, he pushed harder and harder the only sounds filling the room was their moaning and skin on skin. He knew he should stop, this was wrong, so wrong, but so so right. 

"I'm gonna...." Benedict breathed "I'm so close....Adam....Oh...Oh my...Oh my..."

"say it," Adam growled, "call out to him while youre fucking me."

"Oh my...." Benedict fought the words

"I want to hear you say it while you fill me"

"Ohhh..."

 

"SAY IT!"

"Oh my God. Oh God...oh Christ!" Benedict shouted as he came for what felt like an eternity. 

He thought he would pass out, but his body just went limp. He pulled himself out of Adam and felt a warm gush as his copious amounts of seed came spilling out. Adam pushed him over and climbed onto his chest, pushing himself into benedict's still hungry lips. He reached his hands to grip Adam's cheeks, pushing to thrust him forward and deeper into his throat. He felt further, sinking his fingers into the still stretched hole now slick with his juices. He moved his fingers around and when he brushed against a tiny nub Adam nearly screamed. He felt wicked. He did it again. And again. And again, until Adam was practically riding his face, his rhythm erratic. Benedict groaned, the vibrations sent Adam over the edge, he began to spurt hot streams against his tongue and down his throat. Benedict wanted to gag, wanted to spit it all out, but he didnt, he swallowed every drop, sucking his tip as though begging for more, a disappointed groan escaping him when adam pulled his over sensitive member from his mouth. 

Adam slid down the priests body to lay flush against him.

"How did that feel?" Adam asked

"Animalistic"

"They say animals dont know sin"

"I wanted sin."


End file.
